Convergence of wireless and wireline networks has been identified as an important strategic areas for many telecommunications providers. One of the key components in this convergence is service availability and seamlessness across multiple communication networks. For example, most mid to large-sized enterprises offer some form of abbreviated dialing by way of a PBX (Private Branch eXchange) system or a Centrex (Central Exchange). When an enterprise user, however, enters a cellular network with a mobile phone, abbreviated dialing services of the enterprise are no longer available.
Unfortunately, due to dissimilarity in technology implementation across wireless and wireline networks, and a lack of coordination between cellular operators and enterprises, very limited success has been achieved in the integration of these two environments.
The extension of the enterprise experience over a wide area is of great importance. It is not unusual for business travelers to spend considerable amounts of time traveling often having a need to be in contact with their companies. Any effort that eases the customer experience in favor of greater integration with their enterprise is therefore highly desirable.